Ultimate Winter Break
by DazzlerGirl1998
Summary: Winter break with our favorite Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. What will happen when they are left in the mansion with no supervision? Will Cammie and Zach be an official item? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story so let me know what you think (don't be too harsh though!)**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns everything!**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but I prefer Cammie. I attend the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women. I am a senior (finally!). My mother is the headmistress and my roommates are the closes things I have to sisters. First there is Bex. Rebecca Baxter is her full name, although I don't recommend calling her that. She is beautiful and one of the toughest people I know. Her parents are MI6's top spies. Next we have Elizabeth Sutton, but she goes by Liz. Even though she is a Gallagher Girl, she isn't the undercover type. Liz is a computer whiz and is more than likely the next Einstein. Last we have Macey McHenry, and yes she is one of those McHenry's. Gorgeous and bold are the best words used to describe her with her outspoken personality and killer fashion sense. She does anything to get away from her cosmetic-heiress mother and senator father, and if I was her I would too.

Anyways in the past 2 ½ years, we've been through a lot together between tough teachers, deciphering BIG secrets, being attacked by an international terrorist organization, and oh yeah boys. Not only normal boys, but spy boys who are more complicated than any. It all started during the second semester of our sophomore year when we had an exchange with the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. That's when I met him, and by him I mean Zachary Goode. Our relationship, well its complicated. I mean he seems to keep saving me and kissed me a couple times and his mom has been chasing after me so yeah we've been through a lot. I'm not exactly his girlfriend but really he just confuses me with his cocky smirk and his vague statements. Lately it seems as if I am breaking his walls and finding out who the real Zach is and I kinda love him.

It is now winter break and we have decided to stay at the school because it isn't really safe for me to be out and about this holiday season. My mom even pulled some strings so that Grant, Jonas, and their friend Nick who we haven't met are coming from Blackthorne. So of course Bex, Liz, and Macey are excited to see them. I'm just happy that I am actually going to feel safe again without all the glares from the underclassmen. So it looks like it is going to be me, Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Nick, and my mom and Mr. Solomon will be stopping in from time to time to check on us.

So here I am the night after everyone left, and I still can't sleep. No sounds of squealing girls during scary movie marathons or cracks in the floor boards from people running around. No nothing at all except the slight snoring coming from Bex across the room. I quietly slip out of bed and walk down the hall. I begin roaming and soon find myself in the library sitting in front of the warm fire that is still burning. I hear someone walk up behind me, but I immediately recognize the scent.

"Zach?" I say almost as a question.

"Geez Gallagher Girl, I didn't even have to look that hard to find you," he says with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"So you do come looking for me?" I say taking the smirk.

"Just like to know that you are safe and I protect you better than anyone" he had a true look in his eye with a serious look on his face. Heat immediately rushes to my face as my cheeks turn red. Zach sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. We sat there for what seemed like forever as I was wrapped in his embrace. I kinda hoped I would never have to move. Finally he broke the silence," Why are you still up? Its late and normal people sleep,"

"I should ask you the same but whoever told you I am normal has some serious issues," he chuckled when I said that.

"Point taken, but seriously why are you still up?" he asked once more.

"I don't know. Just thinking I guess," I said, "What about you?" I looked up a little to see him gazing off into the flames.

"Same pretty much," a simple statement was all he gave me. We sat there for a while longer and just took eachother in. It seems as if we were still in the tombs and that was all we had left. He kissed my head and hummed a beautiful tune as sleep took over me and I slept a dreamless sleep in Zach's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Keep them coming and I'll take any suggestions you guys as well ;) ok so here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns everything!**

**Chapter 2**

"CAMERON MORGON!" someone screams as I slowly open my eyes. I look around the room and remember last night. Zach's arms are still wrapped around me and somehow he is still sleeping even with all the screaming and slamming of doors. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, but I knew I had to wake him.

"Zach….Zach you gotta get up," I shake him seeming as I couldn't squirm out of his grasp. He began to stir.

"Morning beautiful," he said in the sexiest voices in the world. I blush but I am quickly brought back to reality with Bex once again yelling my name. I groaned and try to move again. Unfortunately I didn't succeed.

"Let go, she can't see us like th…" as soon as I said it I knew I was right. There stood my best friends with amused looks on their faces. We stood there for a minute until Macey finally spoke out.

"Do we want to know what happened in here?" she questioned us.

"It's nothing guys," I tried to explain because in all honesty nothing really happened.

"Oh c'mon Gallagher Girl," Zach started, "You know you like it," he smirked, imagine that. I rolled my eyes and was going to say something before Bex talked.

"Anyways you love birds, the other boys will be here at 11 just to let you know but I guess we will leave you alone for now," she began shuffling the other two towards the door. I thought I was finally free until Macey called back, "Cam, our room in now less than 30 minutes and you don't want me to have to come find you again!" Now what torture are they going to put me through!? I heard the door shut and I turned to Zach.

"You aren't helping their imagination you know," I told him. He gave me a look as he attempted to prove his innocence.

"Like I said, you know you like it," he said with a wink.

"Maybe so but I do need to go back before the wrath of Macey comes down on me," I admitted.

"Ok fine, I'll let you up but first I get a kiss," he smirked. I rolled my eyes before leaning in and attaching my lips to his. Zach picked me up bridal style without breaking away as I tangled my fingers in his hair. It was a sweet kiss with so much passion. Finally I broke it off and he sat me down. Together, we walked out of the library and I gave him a quick peck before heading to my room. I tried to prepare myself for the questions(and possible torture) that I would receive when I walked in. I didn't really expect what I actually saw when I walked in the suite. Let's just say that it was like behind the scenes at a photo shoot. Clothes were strewn out everywhere and the room smelled like a mix of hairspray and perfume. Suddenly Liz walks out of the bathroom with wet and a horrified look on her face. She mouths 'Good Luck' to me.

"CAMMIE! Shower now!" Macey instructs and I do as told to make this as easy as possible on myself. I quickly washed my hair and stuff. There was an outfit laid on my bed and I was instructed to put it on. After that Macey started on my makeup and Bex worked with my hair.

"Umm question, why are you dolling me up? It's just us and the guys," I asked throughout all the picking and prodding.

"Exactly why! 3 weeks with a few of the hottest guys around?! We are going to make sure they are the ones drooling," Macey stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Zach's been at this school for a semester. I don't think he really cares," I say, "And Bex you are burning my scalp with the curling iron!" I shriek.

"Oops! Sorry," And she pulls back. Macey just rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, Cam looks like we are going to show him what he's missing," she has that look in her eye and I know I'm in for it. "Tada! You're finished," she looks at me and nods her head in approval. I turn to look in the mirror. I did look good. Honestly I'll never know how she can work that much magic with a makeup brush.

"Ok now go play with Zach and we'll come find you when our boys arrive," Bex says she pushes me out the door. I laugh and walk out of the door. What I didn't expect to see was him waiting right outside my door. He must have gone and taken a shower because his hair was slightly damp and the smell of soap was so strong. Somehow it always smells better on him than anyone else. He examines the hair, makeup, and the clothes before saying, "Macey?". I nod and grab his hand.

"C'mon I wanna show you something," I say before I lead him down the corridor.

**Ok so next chapter I promise there to be more Zammie and our favorite Blackthorne Boys will be there ;) The more reviews the faster I update!**


End file.
